The Vacation Home
by Mona-san Kaiba sister
Summary: A spirit of a teenage girl is supposedly haunting a log cabin in the most beautiful place in the country side. What happens when the Kaiba brothers figure out this place is theirs and make it their vacation home in the states? All hell breaks loose. M for safety.


Title: The Vacation Home

Author: Mona-san

Rating: T for now

Description: A spirit of a teenage girl is supposedly haunting a log cabin in the most beautiful place in the country side. What happens when the Kaiba brothers figure out this place is theirs and make it their vacation home in the states? All hell breaks loose.

Hiho! Mona here =3 I've got a new idea for a story but I don't know what I should talk about here...

Yugi: Then why are you talking... just get on with the story.

Nah... I'll make them wait a while before I can think of something... OH! This is my first real story… Not a song fic... lots of people flamed The Lights Went Out in Domino TT^TT I hate flames.

Kaiba: WELL no shit! You made Mokie the bad guy! *glares* AND killed Jou!

-.-; I wanted to try something... SHUT UP! i almost made Yugi do what Joey did.

Yugi: O.O! WA?

Atemu: Made him do what? *doesn't know what their talking about but glares*

NOTHING! *doesn't want to get killed*

Kaiba: Anyway is this is a ghost story?

Yep… don't you recognize it?

Mokuba: …O.O NO WAY! You're seriously going to…

*Interrupts* Yes way. Now Nii-san give disclaimer.

Kaiba: Mona-san does not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any other thing she decides to put in here except the plot and some characters you will not recognize.

Prologue

January 18th 1945

Happy Birthday Dear Stuart,

Happy Birthday to you!

The now six year old boy blew out his candles, and everyone in the room clapped. Family and friends were happy they could come to Stuart's birthday party, especially the Eighteen year old girl, Chelsea. She's been studying in Japan for the past three years to become a teacher. Chelsea was a child protégée. She's one of the smartest and graduated high- school before she turned fourteen. She quite enjoys what she's doing but doesn't like being so far a way from home for such a long period of time.

The six year old is like a nephew to Chelsea. He is a great kid, but can sometimes be a bit of a brat. She watches' as he open's his present. It's the one she got him. He cheers as he opens it. She's glad that he like the slinky she got him.

Next to her is her younger brother. He's playing with Tatum, the other child that's the same age as Stuart. Both Chelsea and her brother, Jack, are very close and love to play pranks.

Their parents don't attend this party. They don't participate in anything their kids do. Chelsea believes that her parents did not even want them. Since she and her brother were born near the Great Depression. Before Chelsea was born, her parents were really wealthy, but afterward, they became broke and blamed everything on her.

When it was time for Chelsea and jack to go, they said their goodbyes. Chelsea had been feeling odd al day and it only got worse as the day went on. She did not voice her opinion to her brother because she did not want to worry him.

They pulled up to the house. Inside it was dark. Mom and dad are probably a sleep. They get to the porch. There was movement in the house that the two siblings did not notice. Chelsea opened the door and went in.

The moment the door closed their was a short scream. Then silence. No one hurd the scream besides jack. The next morning, Chelsea was no where to be seen. Jack was told by his parents that she went back to school. Jack didn't believe it.

When jack turned seventeen, three years later, he went to Japan to find his sister. He met up with Jung, a friend of his sister. She told him she has not seen her since she left that January in '45. Jack broke down. He couldn't believe his parents lied to him. He couldn't go back and see his parents. So, he stayed with Jung.

When jack decided to come back, him and Jung were married and had two kids. His parents were not to happy, but did not show it. Once he was alone with them, he told his parents that he knew Chelsea had been killed.

Jack was killed the following night.

Ok I know that this was short but I promise you that the next chapters will be getting longer and longer. I'm still working on chapter two and that's about seven pages long hand written. The prologue was only one and a half pages hand written. I'm so proud of myself! ^-^

Seto: You better be.

Yugi: So when do I come into this.

Chapter 2…

Yugi: no fair TT^TT

Well deal with it.

Mokuba: R&R please. Just to criticize Mona's grammar or spelling PLEASE! She'll get really angry. NO JOKE!


End file.
